Love Sacrifices
by 7Roja9
Summary: Yusei lets Akiza know he doesn't want to see her anymore. Meanwhile Akiza had realized for weeks that all along she had hidden feelings for Yusei throughout her friendship with him. What made Yusei decide on such an irreversible decision?
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Diary,_  
><em>I don't know what to think anymore, I mean Yusei is just my friend so...<em>

_Dear Diary,_  
><em>Yusei and I are definitely friends. I mean when I think of him he really is just very friendly and sweet and amazing and...<em>

_Dear Diary,_  
><em>I see Yusei as my older brother, really. Last time I saw him was when we watched the sunset together at the balcony and when I looked at him, he appeared far more sexier then...<em>

'' AHHHH! '' I shouted agitated as I ripped another page from my diary sheet and threw it near the trash can_. _ Why can't I just accept the fact that I have feelings for Yusei? I thought.  
>'' Akiza, lunch is ready my darling. '' I heard my mother call from downstairs.<br>'' I'm coming mother. '' I said as I closed my diary and placed it back inside my desk drawer.  
>Of course I can't accept it. Our friendship would be completely ruined and I don't want to lose Yusei as a friend. '' Ever '' I whispered to finish my own thoughts.<br>I stood up and walked my way downstairs to join lunch with both my parents.

I remained quiet during lunch, I hardly ate anything and was just completely absent-minded.  
>Luckily my parents weren't very aware of my behavior this time as they were chit-chatted with each other, I slowly drank my glass of orange juice empty.<br>I reached back to my room and dropped myself on my bed as I was staring aimlessly at the star shaped ceiling light that was shimmering slowly above me.  
>Yusei.. what makes you so darn special? I mean sure you did process the qualities I liked in a guy but I still never thought or felt for you the same way as I do now.<br>Have you slowly stolen my heart from me? My emotions? Why? You jerk.  
>I sighed and turned on my side as I heard the rain drops hitting on the window, rapidly.<p>

I heard a knock on my door and slowly got up and walked while rubbing my right eye.  
>I opened the door and out of nowhere Yusei stood there, staring at me.<br>'' Y-Yusei?! why are you- '' I spoke before a finger was placed on my lips to be quiet.  
>'' Akiza, I gathered all my courage to come over to you, I have a confession to make. ''<br>I slowly felt my heartbeat was rising up as I stared at Yusei's blushing face.

Those eyes, that cute face of his, his perfume that was spreading off him, that gorgeous hair...  
>I felt my face heated up with each second as his presence had an narcotic effect on me.<br>I gently grabbed his finger which he still held on my lips and pulled it away.  
>'' What...confession? '' I couldn't believe I even had the courage to ask him such a question,<br>my emotions were burning through me like fire as I awaited his response in anticipation.

'' Akiza I... '' Yusei's nervous voice spoke out to me as his cheeks stained more red.  
>My eyes widened as my nerves were driving me crazy yet, Yusei remained silent after that.<br>'' You what..Yusei? '' I asked as the moment of bliss I was feeling earlier seemed to be fading away slowly, it felt that perhaps he wanted to tell me something else then what I've imagined.  
>'' Beep, Beep, Beep. '' He spoke repeatedly, this time staring at me expressionless as the redness around his face had cleared up.<br>''...What? Yusei, stop playing jokes on me right now and tell me what you were going to say. The reason you came to me for. Tell me. Yusei. Yusei?! '' I spoke.

I stared at the wall that was in front of me as I continued hearing the beeping sound.  
>'' ...a dream huh? '' I whispered softly as I laughed bittersweet. I should've known.<br>I sighed as I turned around and grabbed my cell phone to which the sound came from.  
>I looked at the screen to see who it was when I instantly sat up on the bed and let out a little cry.<br>Yusei's name appeared on the screen as I gazed at my cell phone, feeling the vibrations going through my hand. I was doubting whether I was still dreaming or actually fully awake now.

Why would he call me out of the blue like this? Maybe.. no way...my dream..will he confess?  
>No!.. it was just a dream...right? Or perhaps maybe this all wasn't just coincidence? Perhaps?<br>I kept having multiple thoughts running through my mind as I knew I had to pick up the phone soon or else Yusei would hang up.  
>I took a deep breath and accepted the call as I held the phone on my ear with a trembling hand. '' Yo..Yusei? '' I spoke, trying to sound as casual as I normally was when speaking to him.<br>The line remained silent for a few moments, as I was starting to get suspicious with each second. '' Hello?..Yusei? Are you there? '' I asked, as I looked at my screen but the connection seems to be working fine.  
>'' Aki.. I'm sorry. '' I finally heard Yusei speak to me as his voice sounded troubled. '' ..Sorry on what?..Are you alright Yusei? '' I asked worried as I furrowed my eyebrows.<br>'' Aki.. I don't want to see you anymore. I'm sorry. '' Yusei spoke.

My mouth instantly dropped as I remained silent for a few moments, feeling numb  
>Before I could say anything back, I heard the connection was broken off, a multitude of beeps kept on echoing through my ears as I dropped my hand holding the phone down.<br>Why did he say something like that..so suddenly? I mean couldn't he at least give me an explanation on why he didn't want to see me anymore? After all we have been through, this was going to be his way of ending our friendship? I thought as I slammed the phone on the ground and stood up, pacing back and forth through my room as my frustrations kept boiling up.

'' He doesn't want to see me anymore? Then fine! Have it his way! I don't need a stupid idiot like him in my life anyways. He can go ahead and leave, I won't stop him! I don't need- ''  
>I stopped shouting as the last word kept hanging in my throat, choking me up as the tears slowly fell from my eyes, gliding over my cheeks as I dropped myself on my knees and sobbed.<br>'' I need you Yusei, I need you. I don't want you to go. Why didn't you explain anything to me? What did I do wrong? '' I spoke trembling as the tears kept on shedding.

And there I was, thinking he would confess to me. Like in my dreams. Telling me that  
>he loves me. Or was this dream portraying my own feelings? my own desire of telling him how I truly felt for him, or rather letting myself accept the fact that I did have feelings for him.<br>And now everything was ruined, through a stupid phone call.  
>I grabbed my phone that was on the ground near me and dialed Yusei's number.<br>I held the phone on my ear again and waited as the connection was pulling me through.  
>'' Aki, please leave- ''<br>'' No Yusei! don't hang up the phone and listen to me. '' I ordered, speaking vigorously.  
>I didn't hear any response back, he probably didn't want to agree with me verbally so instead this was his subtle way of agreeing on my command.<br>I took a quick breather and cleared my throat before continuing with what I had to say.

'' Yusei, if you don't want to see me anymore then I have to accept that decision of yours.  
>I don't know what I have done wrong for you to want this but I am just truly disappointed.<br>You didn't even seem to be willing to explain to me why and just broke the connection like that. I'm sad over this, that's all.  
>But don't worry, I will get over it, soon... and if this is going to be our last conversation then I just have one thing to say to you..Yusei. I have ... a confession to make you see... After all these weeks of denial and not willing to accept it, after your phone call.. I just... I just want you to know Yusei..That I... I.. I love you. '' I said, feeling I had just released my last breath.<br>'' You...love me? '' Yusei's astonished voice spoke through. '' Yes, Yusei. I love you. ''


	2. Chapter 2

It remained silent for a moment, as I felt my heart beating more rapidly, anxiety eating in on me.  
>'' Aki, don't love me. It's best if you just let me go.'' Yusei spoke hasty and almost distressed.<br>My mouth dropped a bit again as I remained silent once again.  
>'' Why are even you saying this? Yusei, could you at least explain this to me?<br>Why can't you just tell me what is going on already? '' I spoke again, feeling a sob welling up.  
>'' ...Aki. I have to hang up. I'm sorry. '' Yusei's voice spoke as he immediately hung up the phone.<p>

I stared at the phone in absolute confusion as many thoughts kept bursting through my head.  
>What the heck was that all about I thought agitated as I sat on the bed with my hands resting on my head as I tried to remain calm.<br>If this is really what Yusei wants then what right do I have to be against it I thought, but somehow that phone call seemed quite off.  
>Yusei.. he doesn't seem like the guy to break off anything just like that, at least without an explanation at hand.<p>

He seemed quite distressed or panicked, his voice was completely off from how he usually talks.  
>I was playing with my phone in my hand until I decided to just do it as I dialed the phone of none other than Jack.<br>I placed the phone on my ear and awaited till I got pulled through again.  
>'' Hello, Jack here. '' I heard Jack's deep, masculine voice.<br>'' Hey Jack, it's Aki. Uhm.. I was wondering if I could drop by at your place. I have something to talk to you about. ''  
>I spoke, hoping he'd say yes as I crossed my fingers.<p>

'' Uhm, yeah sure. I still live at Carly's apartment by the way. What is it that you want to speak with me about? Is something wrong or? ''  
>Jack asked in a curious tone.<br>'' Well.. I'll tell you everything once I'm at your place, see you in a bit. '' I spoke.  
>'' Alright, see you later. '' Jack spoke as we both hung up the phone.<p>

I grabbed a small bag along with my keys and some cash as I went downstairs.  
>'' I'll be going to a friend of mine for a while, I will be back before dinner. '' I spoke to both of my parents at the living room area.<br>'' Sure sweetie. '' Dad spoke as he kept reading the news paper, so distracted in what he was reading that he didn't bother looking at me.  
>Both me and mom raised our shoulders and smiled at one another as I waved her off.<br>I stepped outside as I took a deep breath and walked over to my chauffeur as he opened the door of our Bentley.

'' Where to go Miss. Akiza? '' The chauffeur asked as he adjusted the mirrors of the car.  
>'' To this address please. '' I spoke as I passed the chauffeur the address of Carly's apartment on a piece of paper.<br>'' Alright. '' The chauffeur spoke as we started to drive off. I looked outside the window as I watched the scenery of streets,  
>the city center, the people walking around in the park and boulevard as I remained silent and listened to the soft radio from the car.<p>

It took about 20 minutes till I had reached her apartment as I stepped outside the car.  
>'' Alright Thomas, I will give a call when I wish to get back. '' I spoke as I closed the door of the car and watched the<br>car drive away as I waved for a few moments until the car was out of sight.

I walked inside the building and searched for Carly's name on the list of apartment owners.  
>I took the elevator as I stepped outside at the 4th floor and looked for number 80.<br>Eventually after some searching, I stood in front of the door and pressed on the doorbell.  
>Within a matter of seconds, the door was opened by Jack as he gestured for me to come inside.<br>I took off my shoes and walked behind Jack as what seemed like the living room area.

'' Jack, who ran on the doorbell, don't tell it's another one of those annoying advertise people? ''  
>I heard Carly call as she made her way inside the living room as well.<br>'' No, It's just Aki paying a visit. '' Jack called back as he walked towards the couch and dropped himself on it.  
>'' Make yourself at home. '' Jack spoke casually as he gestured for me to take a seat.<br>I neatly sat on the couch as Carly walked towards us and stared at me rather surprised.  
>'' Hey Aki, long time no see. How have you been? '' Carly asked as she smiled at me.<p>

'' I've been doing..okay. Thank you Carly. '' I spoke as I remained silent and gazed the other way.  
>Both Carly and Jack gave each other a quick look of concern as they stared back at me again.<br>'' Aki, tell me. Why did you wish to see me? '' Jack asked as he leaned forward towards me.  
>'' Well... It's Yusei. '' I spoke as I stared at Jack with a serious but sad expression.<br>Jack remained silent for a moment before he sighed and looked towards Carly.  
>'' Carly, go make us some tea will you? '' Jack asked, a hint of frustration was hidden in his voice.<p>

'' Ah, sure. I'll be right back. '' Carly spoke, she probably understood there was something bad going on and  
>didn't want to get in the middle of things as she rushed off immediately.<br>'' Jack.. I don't know why but Yusei..he suddenly called me today and told me he didn't want to see me anymore.  
>He didn't even want to explain it to me. He seemed really distressed and well, I feel there might be something going on with him. ''<br>I spoke as I looked carefully at Jack.

'' That idiot. '' He mumbled as he shook his head and leaned with his back against the couch now as  
>he sighed again and placed his hand on his forehead. '' What..do you mean with that Jack? ''<br>I asked curious yet alarmed. Carly at that moment came back with 3 cups of steaming hot tea as she passed me one and placed  
>her cup and Jack's cup on the table near the couch. I softly thanked Carly as I took a sip from it as I placed it back on the table as well.<p>

'' Yusei.. He... I promised to not tell you or anyone about this but I guess it can't be helped.  
>You don't seem to be willing to leave this place without getting a proper answer, aren't you? '' Jack asked as he raised an eye brow<br>and smirked at me as he knew what kind of head strong woman I was. I gave him a smirk back as I chuckled and nodded my head.  
>'' You know me too well. '' I spoke as I regained my serious expression again and awaited for him to answer me.<p>

'' Yusei is lying Aki. He didn't plan on just breaking up his friendship with you. He never intended to do so.  
>I mean why would he? He always was and still is fond of you. '' Jack spoke as he took a gulp from the tea and held the cup in his hand.<br>'' Then...why does Yusei?... '' I asked anticipatively.

'' He is covering for you. There are guys out there who are meaning to hurt you. ''  
>Jack spoke, his serious expression turning slightly pale as he remained silent again.<br>'' Covering... for me? And what guys? Jack! I don't understand anything you're telling me  
>right now so please, tell me what's going on! Is Yusei in trouble? '' I asked as my temper started rising.<p>

'' Yusei found out that there were a group of professionals, meaning to abduct you and then ask  
>ransom from your father to set you free. I already told that idiot to let the police handle this but he<br>went after those guys somewhere around last week, at midnight. What exactly happened afterwards, I have no idea.  
>And neither does Yusei want to tell me. But apparently, he is trying to keep you away from him for your own safety Aki. ''<br>Jack spoke, as he stared at me.

'' Yusei..'' I whispered as I tried to hold in the tears from shedding. '' But this isn't right. I can't let Yusei do this for my sake.  
>It could be dangerous for him. I need to help him. '' I spoke vigorous.<br>'' Aki, you're right. We should all try to contact Yusei as soon as possible and tell him to withdraw  
>with what he is doing. We should immediately inform the police of this. '' Carly spoke as she grabbed her cell phone that<br>was inside her pocket and dialed the number when suddenly Jack grabbed her phone and threw it at the other side of the couch.

'' Jack?! '' both Carly and myself exclaimed at the same time.  
>'' You idiots, if we were to call and let the police go there now, those people might kill Yusei for thinking he'd set them up. ''<br>Jack called back as he stood up and started pacing back and forth through the living room.  
>I kept silent as I listened to the sound of the steps of Jack's shoes as I was lost in thoughts.<br>Yusei, he did this all for my sake. He didn't mean a thing on what he said through the phone.  
>And now he even knows that I love him. I twitch subconsciously as I felt my cheeks slowly turning a little pink just by the thought of it.<br>Well I wanted to confess to him sooner or later anyways I guess.

I mentally slammed myself on the head and thought about the current situation.  
>Yusei is in danger! He is in danger because of me! I have to do something.<br>I grabbed my phone and dialed a number. '' Who are you calling? '' Carly asked surprised.  
>'' Don't worry, not the police. '' I spoke as I immediately glanced over at Jack as he looked relieved that he didn't had to throw another phone away.<br>'' Hello, Yes Thomas. It's Akiza. I have a little favor to ask of you, I would like you to do the following for me: '' 

* * *

><p>Yusei's POV:<p>

'' Listen up kid, you need to follow our orders or else that little girl friend of yours will be in for some big trouble,  
>and don't even think about running or calling to the cop's, we have our eyes on you 247 you got that? ''  
>One of the barons shouted at me as he looked aggressively. I nodded my head as I was being pushed to follow one of their other members.<br>I looked around as my eyes were mesmerized by everything that I was seeing.  
>There were many bags filled with illegal stuff here in this underground basement of theirs.<p>

'' You got to bring this to the station within an hour. '' The guy shouted as he threw me the bag and pushed  
>me back towards the secret path which led you back towards the city.<br>Another job, when will they stop bothering me I thought as I made my way back as I swiftly run towards the station  
>almost unseeable at this time of hour, It was after all nearly 10 PM.<br>I finally reached the station as I saw a shady looking guy standing behind some covered fences as he passed me a glance.  
>I gave him a glance back as he rapidly passed me a motion to follow him.<p>

I walked behind him as we met near a dirty looking corner near some old construction parts of the station.  
>'' You got the stuff? '' He asked as he gargled and spitted on the ground.<br>I nodded as I handed over the bag. The guy opened and inspected the stuff inside it as he nodded impressed  
>and reached towards his pocket as he threw me a bundle of cash.<br>I caught the bundle and was ready to turn around as I suddenly felt the guy pulling his hand on  
>my shoulder as fear shot through my body. What did he want from me beside his bag?<p>

'' Hey kid, you look quite familiar to me. Have I seen you somewhere before? ''  
>He asked as he inspected me as he narrowed his eyes for a bit. '' Uhm, not that I know. But I need to do another job so If you don't mind- ''<br>'' Ah now I remember, you're that guy who won the Fortune Cup! You're Yusei Fudo! '' He spoke.  
>Anxiety completely overtook me as I felt my heart beating inside my throat now.<p>

'' No, you're wrong. I'm not him. '' I spoke as I tried to release myself from the guys grip but he was too strong, even for me.  
>'' Hahaha, what are you lying about boy? No need to do so. '' The guy spoke as he leaned towards me.<br>'' I'm not fond of liars you see. '' His voice sounded a bit darker as his facial expression looked almost deranged.

My eyes widened from fear as without any thought, I kicked the guy in his stomach which  
>made him release his grip on me as he cringed from the pain. '' You will regret this Yusei Fudo! ''<br>The guy shouted as he let out another cry from pain. I ran away as quickly as I could when out of  
>nowhere a few guys turned the corner as they stood in front of me, blocking my path.<p>

I stopped as I was ready to turn around but even from behind me stood a few guys as they slowly walked towards me.  
>I cursed myself for acting without any proper thinking, these guys were probably his followers, as he himself was the leader of the group.<br>'' So you hit our boss huh? You little punk. '' One guy in front of me shouted as he walked towards me and hit me severely  
>on the face which made me fall on the ground as I carefully held my hand on my nose, which I felt was bleeding now as the warm liquid dripped out.<p>

I tried to restrict my emotions in front of these guys, but I couldn't help but shout from the  
>agonizing pain I was feeling as tears flowed out of my eyes. All of them laughed at me mockingly as the guy that hit me pulled<br>me up and hit me at my head which caused me to fall again as I let out another scream as both my head and my nose felt bursting open.

'' I'm in a good mood today so you're lucky boy. I will let you off for today, but this is what you get if you act like a big tough guy around here, got that? ''  
>The guy shouted at me as I was roughly lifted up again and was slammed at the wall of the sidewalk as the other guys all spit on me and left as they kept on laughing and mocking at my direction and passed the other side of the streets and were out of sight again. I shivered from the cold breeze as I coughed.<p>

I managed to get up as I leaned against the wall.  
>The blood kept on dripping out of my sore nose as I saw the grey sidewalk tiles staining in red dots, as the pain kept on shooting through me.<br>I suddenly felt a vibration as I grabbed my phone and opened it up without even looking at who it was.  
>'' Hey kid, where are you? '' I heard one of the barons shout at me.<br>But I couldn't find the words to explain anything as I kept on yelping and weeping on the phone.  
>'' Hey, what's wrong? Where are you? Hey? Are you still there? Hello? ''<br>But the phone just dropped out of my hand as I collapsed on the cold ground.


End file.
